Don't You Know
by flameshine
Summary: Ini membingungkan ! apakah mereka harus tetap berpura-pura menjalani skenario Sang Takdir, atau memilih kebebasan? Mencari kebahagiaan yang mereka inginkan di tempat lain? Chanbaek/Daebaek BAPEXOBTS'fics
1. Chapter 1

_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

"Don't You Know"

Author : FlameShine

Cast :

Baekhyun Wu

Park Chanyeol

Jung Daehyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

Kris Wu

Junmyeon Wu

Park Sehun ( marga di ganti demi kelangsungan cerita )

Xi Luhan

Jung Yong Guk ( marga di ganti demi kelangsungan cerita )

Kim Himchan

Other cast :

BAPEXOBTS Members

Rate: emmmmmm ahahaha engga ding~ ini T+ tapi ini ga di jamin aman looh, kaya nya sih bakal naik rate. tapi masih kaya nya lho ^^ saya ga janji #ditimpukinreaders

Genre : Drama Family, Friendship, Romance

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . Alur plot dan semua isi cerita murni hasil dari isi otak saya yang kelewat error. apabila terdapat kesamaan mohon maaf, bukan berarti saya plagiat , ide ini murni keluar dari otak saya karena obrolan seputar daebaek setiap hari bareng Han Yuri eonni~ kkk;)

A/N : Anyeong~ saya author abal abal masih sangat baru di dunia per-fanfiction-an (?) belum terlalu berbakat menulis tapi semoga kalian suka. IT'S BAPEXOBTS FANFICTION :) Enjoy guys~ saya dengan senang hati menunggu saran dan komentar kalian di kotak review :) Happy reading All ~

Summary :

Ini membingungkan! , apakah mereka harus tetap berpura pura menjalani skenario Sang Takdir, atau memilih kebebasan ? mencari kebahagiaan yang mereka ingin kan ditempat lain?

Chanbaek/Daebaek

...

It's A Teaser

Terdengar suara indah alunan piano disuatu ruangan. Tiba tiba sang guru musik sudah duduk disamping nya ikut memainkan jari jari cantik itu diatas tuts piano.

"biar ku tebak baekhyun, Don't You Know by davichi soundtrack irish!"

"ahahaha aku hanya tau judul lagu dan penyanyi nya zhang songsaenim aku jatuh cinta pada lagu ini sejak pertama kali mendengar nya"

"baik lah main kan sampai habis untuk ku"

...

_"jadi apa kau sudah bertemu dengan calon suami mu itu?"_

_"... Ya Tuhan begini kah takdirku? "_

_"kau ini bagaimana bisa nanti nya menjadi suami teladan! aku rasa baru sehari menikah istrimu sudah minta cerai"_

_"aigooo~ tampannya anak eomma satu ini~ kau tau? kau keliatan sudah sangat pantas untuk jadi seorang suami~ bahkan seorang ayah park chanyeol,eomma jadi benar benar tidak sabar yeolli"_

_"...Kau liat dia yang disana son?! Yang sedang bermain piano,, alangkah cantik nya calon menantu ku itu"_

_"Tapi menurut ku yang lebih indah dari apapun didunia ini adalah dia yang sedang berdiri anggun appa~ yang sedang bernyanyi mengalunkan melodi dari suara merdu nya bahkan hanya dengan suara ia bisa membuat ku jatuh cinta sangat dalam..."_

_"heii aku mencintai mu Do Kyungsoo.."_

_"... Aku lebihmencintai mu! lebih dari apapun!"_

_"Maaf Kai, aku belum bisa dan aku belum siap"_

_"Soo~ aku hamil! dan ini anak-"_

_"KAU EGOIS !SUNGGUH EGOIS PARK CHANYEOL !"_

_"Apa sebaiknya aku menggugurkan nya saja?"_

_"Kau bisa menganggap aku ini kyungsoo kalau kau mau, tak apa aku bisa menerima nya"_

_"... lalu apakah kau bersedia melepas baekhyun untuk hidup bersama ku?"_

_"HENTIKAN JUNG DAEHYUN ! KAU BISA MENYAKITI CUCU KU!?"_

_"Kau bilang apa?! Dia anak mu ? bahkan kau sendiri tak sudi menyentuh istri mu se centi pun! dan sekarang kau mengaku ayah nya? cih~ pecundang !"_

_"...Eomma aku mohon hiks bawa aku bersama mu eomma hiks~"_

...

Kyaaaaaa apa iniiiii /.\ gaje banget kan yaa?

ada yang penasaran gak? pasti engga :'(

*hiks pundung di bahu para Hyuners*

ada yg daebaek? atau chanbaek shipper? ayoo merapat aku ngeship couple ini

ada yg krisho shipper ga?

ada yg banghim shipper?

hunhan shipper?

ayo merapat merapat~ aku butuh pendapat dan respon kalian

yang ngarepin bts muncul sabar yaa~ bakal muncul seiring jalan nya cerita

bagi yang sudah meluang kan waktu membaca saya ucapkan terima kasih~

bagi yg sukarela memberi review saya doain rejeki nya banyak *amiiin

the last, mind to review?


	2. It's Beginning

_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

"Don't You Know"

Author : FlameShine

Cast :

Baekhyun Wu

Park Chanyeol

Jung Daehyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

KRISHO

HUNHAN

BANGHIM

CHENMIN

Other cast :

BAPEXOBTS Members

Rate: emmmmmm ahahaha engga ding~ ini T+ tapi ini ga di jamin aman looh, kaya nya sih bakal naik rate. tapi masih kaya nya lho ^^ mungkin di chapter berapa gitu~ rate nya naik tapi abis itu turun lagi (ular tangga kaleee naik turun-_-)

ada semut semut nya~ semut api, semut gula(?) *plak :D

Genre : Drama Family, Friendship, Romance

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . Alur plot dan semua isi cerita murni hasil dari isi otak saya yang kelewat error. apabila terdapat kesamaan mohon maaf, bukan berarti saya plagiat , ide ini murni keluar dari otak saya karena obrolan seputar daebaek bareng Han Yuri eonni~ kkk;) ples saya gregetan nungguin ff daebaek buatan Lu-ttledeer~ssi tapi ga rilis rilis ampe lumutan nunggu(?) dan karna ga sabaran nya saya yaudah saya buat sendiri meskipun gaje._.

A/N : Anyeong~ saya author abal abal masih sangat baru di dunia per-fanfiction-an (?) belum terlalu berbakat menulis tapi semoga kalian suka. IT'S BAPEXOBTS FANFICTION :) Enjoy guys~ saya dengan senang hati menunggu saran dan komentar kalian di kotak review :) Happy reading All ~

**WARNING!**

Sorry untuk TYPOS ( karena ini tidak di edit T_T ) maaf juga untuk kekurangan penggunaan tanda baca. Dan yang penting saya mau kasih tau, untuk cast yang berperan sebagai Uke, saya sengaja tidak menjelas kan ini YAOI/GS . It's up to you guyss :') saya serah kan semua nya pada Imajinasi kalian yang luas :) kalau kalian pecinta FF yaoi imajinasi sesuka kalian dan bagi yang tidak terlalu nyaman dengan ff yaoi bisa imajinasi kan para Uke menjelma menjadi princess(?) negeri dongeng *apainiii?* saya sebagai author hanya mencoba sok netral :p

ingat! MAINKAN IMAJINASI MU :):):)*ngomongalaspongebob*

"yeobo~"

"kris! berhenti bersikap layaknya remaja,anak mu sudah 17 tahun" suho merasa aktivitas memasak nya terganggu oleh ulah sang suami yang merengek lalu memeluknya dari belakang,meletak kan dagu lancip itu diperpotongan leher sang istri.

"hnn" bukan nya melepas pelukan,kris malah mempersempit jarak mereka.

"kris hentikan! nanti baekhyunie melihat bodoh!"

"biarkan saja! dia kan sudah besar,pasti sudah mengerti apa yg sedang kita lakukan. lagian sebentar lagi dia juga akan berumah tangga kan? aku merindukan mu baby~" tepat dikalimat terakhir kris sengaja melirihkan suara bass nya. sementara itu terdengar bunyi hentakan kaki yg terburu buru menuruni anak tangga,tepat dianak tangga terakhir baekhyun menoleh ke kanan, arah dapur. ia buru buru memalingkan wajah nya kearah lain lalu memutar kedua bola mata nya dengan malas,merasa itu bukan tontonan baik di pagi hari bagaimana tidak, ia tanpa sengaja melihat appa dan eomma nya berciuman dengan amat mesra nya atau bisa dibilang ini terlalu panas. lalu ia melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju meja makan, sepertinya sepasang suami istri itu tidak menyadari sang buah hati berada disekitar mereka lebih tepat nya membelakangi kedua nya. baekhyun buru buru mengambil sehelai roti tawar lalu mengolesi dengan selai strawberry kesukaan nya.

"eomma appa maaf menganggu, aku berangkat sekarang yah"

suara si mungil itu menginterupsi kegiatan panas sang orang tua.

suho tiba tiba memukul kepala kris dengan sendok plastik yg ia gunakan untuk mengaduk adonan pancake sambil memberi death glare andalannya sedangkan sang suami meringis kesakitan.

"kau tidak sarapan dulu sayang? eomma membuat kan pancake fla strawberry kesukaan mu"

"tidak eomma sehelai roti saja cukup,aku buru buru kyungsoo sudah menunggu dari tadi, pagi ini akan ada latihan sebentar sebelum acara dimulai"

"berikan penampilan terbaik mu sayang"

"so pasti eomma" cup

baek mencium pipi kanan sang eomma lalu membisik kan "eomma harus hati hati~keliatan nya appa sangat 'lapar' kkkkkke~" suho membulat kan mata nya lebar.

cup.

lalu baekhyun mencium pipi kiri eommanya

"bye..."

"ya! ya! ya! baekhyun! kau melupakan appa mu sedang disini he? baru seminggu aku tinggal pergi kau sudah mengacuhkan appa mu?!"

baekhyun tersenyum lebar

"eoh appa sedang cemburu aku hanya mencium eomma? ayolah appa aku buru buru.."

"tidak! cium dulu~"

baekhyun lalu berlari kearah sang ayah lalu mengecup pipi kanan nya.

"ok! sudah aku pergi dulu yaah anyeong appa~ eomma~"

sepeninggal baekhyun,suho menatap dalam kearah kris

"baekhyun sudah 17 thn kris,jangan memperlakukan nya seperti bocah 5 tahun"

"aku tau suho, baekhyun tetap akan seperti anak 5 tahun dimata ku. aku tidak menyangka baekhyun-ku akan tumbuh semanis dan secantik itu~ rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendong nya keluar dr ruang incubator lalu membawa nya pulang. aku rasa setelah ini tidak akan mendapatkan cium pipi dari anak semata wayang ku mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan menikah. waktu berlalu begitu cepat ternyata,apakah baekhyun akan meninggalkan kita suho?" mendadak aura ruangan itu berubah

"maafkan aku kris~ hiks maafkan~ seharusnya kau punya lebih banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama baekhyun,dan tak mengiyakan keegoisan ku kris hiks aku hanya ingin melihat baekhyun menikah lalu memberi kita cucu sebelum aku..."

"ssstttt kau akan melihat nya baby.. sebentar lagi kau akan melihat malaikat kecil kita berjalan berdampingan dengan ku di altar"

kris menghapus airmata sang istri,ya suho memang mudah sekali tersentuh.

"dan tentunya tak lama setelah itu kau akan menjadi halmoni yg paliiiiiing bahagiaaa di dunia ini"

suho tergelak lalu meninju pelan dada bidang sang suami "kau juga akan menjadi seorang kakek kris bodoh"

"oh tidak~ aku belum terlalu pantas di usia ku yg ke 38 dipanggil dengan sebutan haraboeji baby~"

"pantas tidak pantas, itu memang sudah takdir mu kris"

"ouh tapi aku masih terlalu muda untuk itu dan aku masih sangat tampan junmyeon wu"

suho memutar bola mata nya dengan malas

"lalu salah siapa yang mengajak ku untuk menikah muda hah?"

"aku juga tidak menyangka kita akan mendapatkan baekhyun secepat itu.. huah ternyata aku benar benar hebat"

kris melirik jam dinding yg bertengger di salah satu sisi dapur

pukul 06.23 lewat 45 detik

lalu menyeringai menggoda ke arah suho

"lalu junmyeon wu..." seketika suho merasakan alarm berbahaya disekitar nya. kris membungkuk kan badan nya agar mulut nya dapat sejajar dengan telinga sang istri membisik kan kalimat yang seketika membuat tubuh suho kaku

"apakah kita masih pantas memberi baekhyun seorang adik? atau dua? kita buat yg kembar baby~"

suho membelalakan matanya lebar lebar. melihat ekspresi sang istri membuat kris ingin tertawa,tp ini bisa ditunda. ada hal penting lain yang wajib ia lakukan pagi ini bersama sang istri

kris buru buru menggendong suho ala brydal style, suho yg terkejut sontak meronta ronta dalam gendongan kris

"turunkan! aku Wu yi fan bodoh! aku belum selesai memasak!" suho memukul mukul pelan dada sang suami

"kau tidak lapar hah? lepasskaan kriiiiiis"

"tidak,sebentar lagi aku akan kenyang, bukan nya santapan ku pagi ini sudah ada di dalam peluk kan ku?" kris memberikan smirk terbaik nya.

suho hanya bisa pasrah sekarang, sudah tidak meronta lagi. lagipula dia akan berdosa besar di hadapan Tuhan jika menolak keinginan suaminya sendiri. jarang sekali ada kesempatan seperti ini~ biasanya kris sibuk dengan perusahaan dan kali ini suasana sedang mendukung baekhyun sudah berangkat sekolah, dua orang maid sedang cuti ditambah keadaan rumah yg sangat sepi~dan kali ini yg terdengar hanya sautan indah suami istri yg sedang menyatukan cinta mereka dibalik kamar pribadi yg bertuliskan Wu Yi Fan & Kim Junmyeon

* * *

BLAAAM!

"baek jangan membanting pintu mobil ku sekuat itu"

baekhyun dan kyungsoo baru saja tiba di parkiran halaman sekolah.

rupanya si cantik ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"kau kenapa? appa dan eomma mu lagi?"

baekhyun mengangguk, memperlambat langkah kaki nya menyusuri koridor sekolah

"aku melihat mereka berciuman lagi,kali ini di dapur" baekyhun agak enggan mengatakan kata 'ciuman' namun hanya pada kyungsoo nya ini dia dapat mengeluarkan unek unek nya.

"appa selalu begitu~kalau sudah meninggalkan eomma jangan kan seminggu , 2 hari saja pergi meninggalkan rumah pasti akan menempeli eomma seharian penuh! memonopoli eommaku!"

"hahahaha jadi appa mu sudah pulang dr beijing? kyaaaaa~ aku tak sabar menunggu sekolah usai! lalu menjemput oleh oleh dari uncle wu"

"kau minta apa memang nya?"

"rahasia wlee" kyungsoo menjulurkan lidah nya mengejek makhluk cantik disebelah nya ini.

"aisssh menyebalkan! . iya appa ku sampai dirumah pukul sebelas malam, dan aku sudah tidur lalu tadi pagi lupa meminta pesanan punya ku dan punya mu gara gara melihat adegan panas tadi pagi,rasanya aku ingin cepat cepat berangkat!melihat mereka seperti itu rasanya menyebalkan sekali,apa mereka tidak ingat kalau aku sedang berada dirumah bagaimana jika aku melihat hal lebih dari itu?"baekyun menggebu gebu

"eeeiiyh ! kau cemburu eoh? ya! percayalah padaku setelah kau berumah tangga nanti kau juga akan seperti itu baek"

baekhyun hanya acuh tak acuh

"jadi apa kau sudah bertemu dengan calon suami mu itu?"

"belum sama sekali! aisssh sudahlah! aku pusing memikirkan nya, tak pernah terbayangkan oleh ku memiliki suami di usia sebelia ini bahkan harus menikah padahal semester ku belum berakhir?! Ya Tuhan begini kah takdirku? "

kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan sahabat yg sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri

"berhenti mendramatisir baekhyun wu!"

kyungsoo hanya geleng geleng kepala dia juga tidak akan terbayang kira kira siapa laki laki beruntung yg akan menjadi suami baekhyun si mungil yg super berisik dan cerewet itu.

lagi lagi kyungsoo tekekeh geli.

* * *

"YAK! JUNG DAEHYUN ! SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI?! KAN SUDAH EOMMA KATAKAN UNTUK BANGUN LEBIH AWAL PAGI INI~ KENAPA KAU MASIH SAJA BERGELUNG DITEMPAT TIDUR? BANGUN ATAU EOMMA SIRAM ?!" Oh tidak~ ancaman sang eomma sungguh berbahaya. lekas bangun jung daehyun.

"Hime tak perlu teriak sekencang itu sayangku"

"bagaimana aku tidak teriak? sudah hampir seperampat jam aku membangunkan nya, tapi ia malah mengabaikan ku jung yong guk,anak mu ini benar benar seperti dirimu gukkie sayang~!

yong guk tertawa renyah, iya terlalu hapal tabiat sang istri , pacaran bertahun tahun hingga mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga puluhan tahun membuat yong guk. tau betul bagaimana kim himchan luar dan dalam

ia segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. meninggalkan anak semata wayang nya di sembur abis abisan oleh himchan

"aku kan sudah tamat sekolah eomma~ jadi tak perlu bangun pagi lagi kan?!" daehyun makin menyelimuti tubuh nya sampai kepala lalu tidur lagi dengan keadaan tertelungkup.

"sudah eomma bilang kau harus ikut appa mu ke suatu acara dae! jangan buat malu keluarga didepan para kolega!" himchan memukul mukul pantat anak nya secara brutal

tak pernah terbayangkan oleh daehyun kembali kerumah setelah bertahun tahun sekolah di london akan membuatnya semenderita ini, ia yg biasa hidup bebas sesuka hati melakukan apa saja harus kembali ke sangkar emas namun hangat ini~

ia bahagia sebenarnya,,merasakan kembali kasih sayang yg penuh dr org tua nya merasakan kembali saat ia masih bocah yg selalu di manjakan. ingat! dia ini anak kesayangan jung yong guk.

balik ke rumah, itu artinya dia harus menuruti keinginan sang orang tua kalau segala keinginan nya juga ingin terkabulkan.

"it's okay I'm wake up mommy"

"kau ini bagaimana bisa nanti nya menjadi suami teladan! aku rasa baru sehari menikah istrimu sudah minta cerai"

daehyun tidak menanggapi

"mulai sekarang belajar lah untuk memimpin dengan baik,kau yg akan memimpin keluarga mu,kau akan menjadi kepala keluarga~ kalau kau bersikap seperti ini rumah tangga mu tidak akan selamat jung daehyun"

daehyun memutar kedua bola matanya

ia malas kalo sudah mendengar hal ini keluar dari mulut sang eomma

ia bangkit tidak mengatakan apapun. rasanya ia ingin kembali menjadi daehyun bocah ingusan yg manja. yg segala keinginan nya akan mudah terkabul.

"cepat mandi lalu sarapan, eomma tak ingin kalian terlambat!malu kepada kolega"

"lalu dandan yang rapi jung daehyun! supaya dia terpesona karena ketampanan mu,panggil eomma jika kau sudah selesai,eomma kebawah dulu mau menelpon suho. Arratchi?"

himcham berteriak dari luar pintu kamar mandi

"Ndeeee eommaaaaaaa~" terdengar samar sautan dari anak semata wayang nya.

* * *

"yeol, ingat yang itu data untuk rapat direksi nanti, nah.! kalau yg map biru itu untuk anggaran dana yayasan yg akan kita ajukan,kalau yang ini untuk presentasi dengan klien kita dari jepang. ingat itu baik baik son! jangan sampai lupa"

"Iya Appa~" chanyeol memasuk kan data data yg disebutkan sang ayah satu per satu kedalam tas hitam kerja nya

"Jangan memberinya pekerjaan sebanyak itu Hunniie, putra kita kan baru belajar, kenapa malah diberondong dengan file sebanyak itu?

"aku tetap bersama nya deer hannie aku akan membimbing nya baik baik, tak usah khawatir okay"

"okai hanya jangan terlalu memaksa nya baby.. cha~ dasi mu sudah rapi yeobo,sini yeollie eomma rapikan dasi mu"

chanyeol menghampiri sang eomma

"aigooo~ tampannya anak eomma satu ini~ kau tau? kau keliatan sudah sangat pantas untuk jadi seorang suami~ bahkan seorang ayah park chanyeol,eomma jadi benar benar tidak sabar yeolli"

chanyeol hanya tersenyum ceria melihat rona kebahagiaan sang eomma.

tak apa! ia harus menyampingkan semua perasaan nya semua keinginan nya demi sang ibunda yg sangat ia cintai ini.. meskipun hati nya selalu memberontak ingin lepas,kalau chanyeol seorang yg egois mungkin ia sudah meninggalkan rumah nya ini

tapi chanyeol tak sebodoh itu

untuk mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang tua demi keegoisan nya semata

"eomma~,imin uga mau di pacangin dasii kaya appa cama yeollie hyung eomma~"

oh itu suara adik nya chanyeol park jimin. usia nya baru 3 tahun

dia sedari tadi juga sibuk dengan dasi abu abu panjang milik sang ayah yg melilit leher nya amburadul

kalian heran bangaimana chanyeol bisa punya adik usia 3 thn sementara usia nya sudah sedewasa ini.?! bahkan banyak yg mengira jimin anak chanyeol, sampai sampai tukang sayur yg sering lewat dpn rumah nya menggosipkan bahwa jimin anak dari gadis yg dihamili chanyeol.

Demi Neptunus! chanyeol tidak senakal itu,ia anak baik baik bahkan terlalu penurut dengan orang tua,dan akhirnya luhan lah yg menceritakan pada semua tetangga hal sebenarnya kalau jimin anak nya dan sehun. dan itu kejadian nya tepat 2 tahun yg lalu.

ok itu jelas kesalahan appa dan umma nya yang 'kelepasan'.

tapi itu tidak pantas disebut kesalahan karna kehadiran jimin adalah semangat baru bagi keluarga kecil mereka.

chanyeol tak abis fikir apakah benar ia sudah cocok menjadi ayah?

bahkan wajah nya terlalu imut..dan kalian pasti percaya bahwa umur nya baru menginjak 21 thn mengingat wajah imut si tampan ini seperti anak anak dan tentu nya ini turun dari gen sang eomma,

chanyeol menghela nafas nya lembut

siap melakoni takdir nya yg sudah di atur oleh Yang Maha Kuasa ia hanya aktor yang akan menjalani peran nya dengan sangat baik.

Mereka siap berangkat~

"Hunnie salam untuk nya jika kau bertemu dengan nya yaah.. aku titip ini~ pasti dia sangat menyukainya"

luhan memberi satu bingkisan ke tangan sang suami.

"siiip..."

chuu~~

sehun mengecup bibir sang istri

sementara chanyeol buru buru memalingkan wajah nya. dasar sehun mesum! tak sadarkah ia kedua putra nya ada didekat mereka? bisakah mereka tidak melakukan di depan anak anak?

ok, kalau untuk chanyeol ia masih mentolerir karena dia cukup dewasa untuk mengerti

tapi ini tidak baik untuk jimin!

oh astaga, untung nya bocah itu sedang tidak memperhatikan sekitar

ia masih sibuk dengan dasi yg melilit leher mungil nya

"eomma pacaaaangiiin punya imiiin~"

"iya sebentar sayang~"

"ya sudah kami berangkat sekarang, bye hannie~"

"eomma aku berangkat, annyeong~" cup chanyeol mencium pipi kiri sang eomma

"Ne, hati hati dijalan sayang~"

Hayoooo itu KrisHo ngapain hayooooo? #Plak!

Hunhan juga .

pasti readers protes, kenapa yang muncul krisho? tapi ini kata nya chanbaek/daebaek fics! *bakarauthor

OK, sebelum nya yu mau minta maaf,yu janji chap kedepan nya bakal ada chanbaek/daebaek moment deh~

utk chapter 1 ini maaf banget~ yu engga sadar aja waktu nulis krisho diatas~ itu ngalir apa ada nya, mungkin itu efek yu kelewat kangen sama daddy kris T_T

kita sama sama tau kalau sekarang mommy udah jadi single parents ngurusin 10 anaknya eh 11 deh plus anak gadisnya *nunjukdirisendiri*

jujur yu nangis waktu nonton presscon mereka di last day lost planet, sakit nya mommy itu bisa kebayang rasanya T_T

apalagi coba deh kaliat liat krisho moment dari awal debut~ aduh rasanya masih ga percaya aja :'(

tapi apa mau dikata semua udah terjadi~ yu cuma bisa berdoa semoga daddy baik baik aja~ kalau daddy mau pulang atau sekedar berkunjung pintu rumah kita masih terbuka lebar untuk daddy kok~ *peyuk abang abang exo*

eum maka dari itu yu mau buat krisho disini super mesra, harmonis,romantis itu semua cuma untuk menghibur kesedihan atas perginya kris.

*meweklagi*

kalau ada yg ga suka krisho mohon di maapin yak *peaceee~

nah gimana chap 1 nya? ada yang penasaran?

itu hime mau nelpon suho dijamin deh ga bakal di angkat *nyegirkuda

hayoo tebak siapa yg bakal nikah sama baekhyun?

yang tebakan nya bener kalian boleh request couple moment kesayangan kalian deh~

sorry jimin yu buat jadi anak 3 tahun disini~ tapi suwer deh dia emesssiin banget hluuuuu

Big thanks yah yg udah mau memberi respon di chapter teaser

ini balasan review :)

Lyncth : iya ini udah lanjut :) ga lama kan? makasih udah review :) review lagi ne..

exindira: kamu chanbaek shipper?! ok chanbaek nya bakal muncul kok, ditunggu aja yaa~ ayoo review lagi

lu-ttledeer : Ngapain situ nyanyi nyanyi ? ga ada uang receh~ sorry *plak HYAAAAAA kamu jahat lu-ttledeer~ssi ga balas sms saya! saya hampir 3 jam berkutat diffn gatau gmana caranya upload dan hasilnya saya merecoki bini yongnam *lirik yuri eonni* saya suka review kamu "siapa yg akan mengukir skenario cinta indah di garis takdir Tuhan" eaaa

ok! kita liat saja permainan takdir mereka

iya tau~ tauuu yg hunhan shipper~ saya juga mau ngasih ucapan terima kasih ke hunhan~ mereka ikut andil dalam proses pembuatan ff ini,itu judul nya dont you know karna saya nemu lagu itu di OPV video Hunhan Break Up T_T

seketika saya jatuh cinta ama lagunya

baekyeolism : hehehe sorry dear,itu kan masih teaser jadi masih rada rada sok misterius gitu~ *gayaan* kamu chanbaek-daebaek shpper? kyaaaa *peluk kamu* nah ini ch 1 nya direview lg yah, yu tunggu loohh^^

Shineexo : Anyeong *lambai2 tangan*

iya ditunggu yah makasih loh udh mau penasaran(?) kamu chanbaek daebaek shipper? huaaa sinii peluk aku(?) aku bahagia ketemu sama yg seperjuangan #plak ini kaya yg aku jelasin diatas,terserah kamu enak nya imajinasiin kaya apa. kalo kamusuka yaoi ya bayangin aja baek bisa hamil, intiya mpreg. kalo nyaman di GS yap monggo imajinasikan ;) gampang kok bayangin baek jadi cewe, dia itu tuh cassing nya udah cewe banget cuma 1 aja sih letak problem nya~ kenyataan nya itu dia laki laki *plak

(lagi lagi dirimu ternistakan baek :3 )

ahahahah

N-yera48 : 13 kata buat kamu (itungin pake jari)

terima kasih sudah mau review :) ini chapter satu nya di review lagi yaa :)

tyahra Lau : ini udah di lanjut chapter 1 nya terima kasih sudah menunggu :) ketemu lagi yaa dikotak review~

kim mi cha : aigooo mi cha~ maafkan diriku melupakan mereka /.\ qaqaa sebagai chenin shipper merasa bersalah banget *nangis pundung* tuh chenmin udah masuk di dftr cast . nama nya juga BAPEXOBTS Fics 6+12+7 -_- (ini fanfic apa mau tawuran? ahahahah)

di riview lagi ya mii chaa~ istri gelapnya jongdaeee 3

JungIdy : Daebaek nya di tunggu yaah~ soalnya utk scene daebaek itu special banget loh~ hohoho ini ch 1 di riview lg yak :p

Hyesun Lee : ini udah lanjut yaah... penasaran? ayo review lagi~ ayoo

Dan Ini dia SPECIAL BIG BIG BIG THANKS BUAT Han Yuri-Milkhunhan *flyingkiss*

yang udah mau direpotin sama yu :3

gatau deh kalau engga ada eonni~ hikseuuu :( makasih eonni udah seminggu ini yu recokin melulu hluu :3 maklum~ pan yu baru banget ga pernah otak atik ffn-_-

sekali lagi makasih yaa~

daebaek? so pasti! malahan untuk daebaek nya special pake telor dadar(?)

*oke galucu* ditunggu yah eonni~

ok! ada lagi yg belum kesebut? maaf yaa? yg blm kesebut~ yu baru banget di ffn jadi mgkn review kalian masih belum muncul~ nanti coba yu cek lagi

dan yang sudah membaca chapter 1 ?

Cepat kaan? belum terhitung 24 jam kan. yu updatenya:D

Ayooo review ~

review kalian membuat yu semangat lanjut loh~

akhir kata~ terima kasih and please leave your review guys...


End file.
